The Meaning of Beauty
by vixxbitch
Summary: "You know, I was about to ask if there was something on my face." She said. "What?" I asked. ""From the way you kept staring at me. I assumed that you either thought I was a freak or that there was something hellacious on my face," REIDxOC R & R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

_The Meaning of Beauty_

Chapter 1

_Reid_

I didn't bother listening to yet another one of Herman's lectures. Like I gave a rat's ass about the history of America Literature. Couldn't we just call it really old books and let it end with that? No. The damn education system of America wouldn't allow our brains to rot with simple Algebra or Chemistry. They had to add in a whole class devoted to talking about dead people and the books they've written. Freakin' interestin' stuff right there. NOT.

Baby Boy sat beside me, my official partner in crime since Caleb and Pogue were too smart for their own good and got themselves into AP classes. Sure it was the beginning of our senior year, but let's face it: Baby Boy and I were gonna get into Harvard no matter what classes we took this year.

I guess Ty found whatever the hell teach was going on about fascinating so I just put my head in my hands on the desk, planning on taking my usual 4th period nap. I didn't even bother looking up when there was a knock on the door and soft footsteps walk into the room.

"Ah, Miss Jaspers. Welcome to Spenser Academy." Herman addressed a new girl, I guessed. I still was too lazy to look up at the new chick, expecting some smart girl with glasses and zits. That was the usual "new girl" phase after Sarah left last winter, after the Chase thing. "Please take your seat beside…Mr. Garwin."

Shit.

I sighed, looking up at Herman with an exasperated look on my face. He smiled warmly before turning back to the blackboard. I slumped back into my seat, planning on continuing my nap when I heard the new girl sit down beside me, setting her books on the desk.

I had just started to close my eyes when I glanced at her from under my arms. And I felt my mouth drop open at what I saw.

Long, tan, _gorgeous_ legs revealed by the navy plaid skirt that was part of the Spenser uniform. I sat up instantly, glancing over at her swiftly.

Dark curly hair was pulled into a ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. A gorgeous face that made me smirk a little. She was hot as hell.

She crossed her legs, getting out a notebook to take notes in. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, seeing her actually paying attention to Herman. There was something seriously wrong with this girl if she actually _wanted _to pay attention to Herman.

A sharp jab in my ribcage caused me to whip my head in Ty's direction, ready to smack him upside the head. He slid his notebook towards me, nodding at it for me to read.

_**Caleb told me about her this morning. She transferred in from Europe or something. **_

I raised an eyebrow at the paper before picking up my own pen. _Golden Boy's stalking the new girls now? Cool, cool. It's kinda how he got Sarah, right?_

Ty glared at me and I smirked in response. As cruel as it was, I still liked to pick on Cale about Sarah. And that was low, even for me. _**Shut up, man. I can't wait for the day he kicks your ass for opening your big mouth. No, he just happened to be coming out of the Provost's office as she was getting her papers at the front desk. He accidently bumped into her or something and helped her to her first class. **_

_See, that's something Golden Boy would do, Ty. Help the next damsel in distress. What's up with him sometimes?_

_**I don't know, Reid. Maybe if you actually treated girls with some respect, you'd understand. **_

I smirked as I wrote my response. _Growing some balls to talk like that to me. Nice, Baby Boy. I'll kick your ass later. _

_**Whatever, Garwin. I just thought I'd let you know before you could continue your staring at the new girl. **_

_No name? Did Caleb not even bother to ask her name? _

_**I don't know, man. He never told me. **_

I shook my head, sighing softly before looking back at Herman, who was going on about the amazement of America Literature-again. Out of the corner of my eye again, I looked at the new girl, checking her out again.

I noticed now that she had these amazing deep blue eyes, like sapphire blue but darker. She was biting on her bottom lip gently, looking extremely cute while doing so. I smirked a little, turning back to face Herman.

As soon as the bell rung, Baby Boy raced out of the room, leaving me alone.

"You know, I was about to ask if there was something on my face." A voice to my right caused me to look away from the door and at the new girl.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my eyebrows squashing together on my forehead.

"From the way you kept staring at me. I assumed that you either thought I was a freak or that there was something hellacious on my face." I noticed the accent she had then: Irish. Ah, so she was from Europe. Interesting.

I smirked a little, shaking my head. "Nah, I was just checking out the new girl."

"Do I not meet the standards of you American boys? Do tell me." She gathered her stuff standing.

"No, I think you meet the standards." I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows and she shook her head.

"Listen, I'm not a bit interested in being an object to stare at. So I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd leave me alone. Thank you very much," She started to turn away.

I grabbed her wrist, stopping her with a shit-eating grin on my face. "What, do I not get the honor of knowing your name?"

She scoffed slightly before giving me a tight smile. "It's Aiden Jaspers," With that, she turned and walked down the stadium stairs of the classroom, heading out the door.

I smirked again, grabbing my bag and heading out of the class, towards the cafeteria where the other boys waited.

Cale and Pogue were already there, ready to go get food. Ty ditched us for some studying in the library. The prude.

The three of us got our food and snatched one of the empty booths towards the back, so we had a pretty good view of everyone here. I scooped out the cafeteria, over the gazes of the freshmen girls staring our way.

I found her towards the back, eating on a sandwich with one hand, holding a battered book in the other. Reading at lunch. Somebody needed to tell Baby Boy we'd found his dream girl.

"Something is seriously wrong with that girl," I muttered to myself and Pogue followed my line of vision.

"What, the new chick? Yeah, I heard she's like this wicked smart girl from Britain. Aiden or something, I think is her name." Pogue said, taking a swig of his water.

"Just because she reads at lunch doesn't mean there's something wrong with her, Reid. Maybe you should follow her example and actually try around here." Caleb sighed, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Golden Boy." I grinned, punching his arm lightly. "I just think she's a bit…weird. She sits next to me in American Lit and she's like completely into it. It's weird."

He shrugged, looking back down at his tray. "Maybe she's just trying to pass his class. Not everyone here has the same opportunities we do, Reid."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "I know, _mom_. I just was wondering what the hell makes his class so interesting."

I looked back at her as the boys ate; switching the subject to our plan to go to Nicky's that night.

Aiden still sat there; completely engrossed in that book like it was the most interesting thing ever.

She was one weird-yet hot-chick.

* * *

After school, I headed to my dorm to change so I could head to Nicky's early. I was so freakin' glad it was Friday that I wanted to sing but that wasn't happening, for damn sure. I changed into my black Spenser hoodie and some baggy jeans, as well as my DCs. I grabbed my beanie, sliding it over my hair before I grabbed my car keys and phone, ready to leave. I jogged down the nearly empty hallway, reaching the staircase and practically running down it.

Just as I got to the bottom flight, I ran into someone. All of her stuff went crashing to the floor, all the paper scattering. "My God, I'm sorry—" I heard her voice before she looked up to see me. "You?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, bending down to pick up some of the paper. "Hi to you, too, Aiden. It's lovely to see you again." I grinned widely, picking up another sheet of paper before I looked down at it.

There were some wicked drawings on the one paper and I looked through the next few pages, whistling softly. "You draw all these?" I asked, handing them back to her.

She shrugged, adjusting her bag onto her shoulder. "I sketch when I find the time. I was just planning on going out to the front to draw some sketches of the school. It's got this medieval design that I find slightly interesting."

"Yeah, and the torturing they do in here is pretty medieval also." I grinned, leaning against the wall. I noticed she had changed into jeans and a gray sweater, letting her hair out of its ponytail to flow freely down her back and around her face. She was almost too beautiful for her own good, I swear.

She shook her head, laughing. "You know, I never did learn your name. What is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's Reid Garwin," I smirked, holding out my hand for her to shake.

She smiled before nodding once. "Ah, so you're the Reid Garwin I've heard about all day. I kind of figured after 4th period, as the stories progressed. I heard you're one of the…Sons of Ipswich or something like that. Is that a boy band or something?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "No, it's, uh…an old family tradition. My family was one of the first to settle here during the 1600s. I think it's boring personally but Caleb thinks it's an honor or something like that." I shrugged my shoulders once, looking back into her blue depths.

A loud crash of thunder caused her to jump and groan softly. "Great. Now I have nothing to do. If it's storming, I refuse to sit outside and sketch this place." She nibbled on her bottom lip before looking back up at me. "I guess I'll see you around?"

I nodded, smiling. "Sure thing,"

Aiden smiled softly before going up the stairs towards the dorms.

I shook my head, grinning before heading toward the front doors of the building. The rain was already dumping down so I had to job to my Benz sitting in the parking lot beside Ty's Hummer and Caleb's Mustang. I got the Benz for my 18th birthday, after I Ascended.

I got in my baby, listening to her purr to life before I peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards Nicky's in town.

I know I had called her weird before but I was truly fascinated by Aiden. By her beautiful blue eyes, by the way she spoke.

…Damn. What was wrong with me? Something was seriously wrong with me for even thinking something that stupid.

But I was honestly interesting in knowing more about her. I bit my lip softly, wondering if I should've invited her to Nicky's but I figured it might've been too soon to do something like that. I wasn't interested in getting her bed or anything; I was interested in her, period.

Nicky's lot was starting to load up fast by the time I had gotten there. I saw Abbott's Camaro parked against the far wall and I groaned internally, not in the mood for his crap tonight.

Loud rock music blared as I opened the door, making me feel at ease. Nicky's was my own little haven, weird enough. Here, I could think, goof off, blow off some steam, or just have fun. Nicky was fond of me and my brothers so he allowed us at pretty much anytime. He'd even give us beer without any flack every now and then.

I made my way over to the bar, grinning as Nicky saw me. "Hey, my man." I grinned, punching his knuckles once.

"Ah, Reid. Good to see you again, boy. Where are the others?" He asked, setting down a beer for a man sitting at the bar.

"They'll be here in a bit," I smiled, sitting down on one of the bar stools. "Mind if I have a burger and a Coke?"

"Sure thing, Reid." Nicky smiled, going over to get my order.

I turned around in the stool looking around Nicky's. I saw some other students from Spenser, Abbott and his boys included. They had already claimed one of the several pool tables and I shook my head, turning back towards the bar to see Nicky placing my food in front of me.

"Thanks, man." I grinned, handing the money for my food.

I ate quietly, looking around the bar to see if anyone else I knew had arrived yet. Pogue was just coming through the door, heading in my direction once he saw me.

"Hey, man." He knuckled-punched me once and I nodded at him as he took the empty seat beside me. "Anyone else here yet?"

I shook my head, looking around the bar again. "Same people that are always here,"

Pogue shrugged, sighing. "Hey, there's Baby Boy."

Ty made his way over to the bar, sighing softly. "Caleb called me to tell you guys he'd be late; something came up with his mom. He found her passed out in the living room,"

"Oh, damn." I murmured, turning around to face him completely. "Is Evie okay?" I asked, still keeping up the nickname for Caleb's mom I always had used, ever since we were toddlers.

Ty shrugged, looking down. "He doesn't know. He's following the squad to the hospital now,"

"Should we go with him?" Pogue asked, looking worried.

Ty shook his head. "No, he said to stay here and he'd call us if he got any news. I really hope she's okay. Cale said her drinking's increased since William died."

There was a little moment of silence between the three of us, thinking back to Caleb's 18th birthday. When William, his father, had Willed Caleb his Powers so Cale could continue to finish off Chase. We knew both Evelyn and Caleb were hurt by his death, no matter how much Caleb tried to hide it.

"Alright, I guess." I sighed, looking around the bar one more time before my eyes stopped on the door, a slow grin building on my face.

Aiden Jaspers stood with two other girls in the doorway of Nicky's. I recognized one of the other two girls: Lily Donovan, whom I heard was Aiden's roommate. The other girl, however, was the spitting image of Aiden. Whoa, Aiden was a _twin_? Hot damn.

Aiden spotted me and smiled softly, saying goodbye to Lily before tugging on her sister's hand, pulling her over towards me. "Hey, Reid." She smiled warmly at me.

I grinned down at her. "Hi, Aiden. Guys, this is Aiden Jaspers. Aiden, this is Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms."

"Ah, two more Sons of Ipswich." She smiled, nodding at them. "It's lovely to meet you two," She turned to the girl beside her. "Guys, this is my sister, Lynette. Lyn, this is Reid Garwin, whom I sit next to in American Lit."

Lynette held out her hand to the three of us, shaking each of our hands. "It's lovely to meet you boys. I'm glad we can finally meet some other people besides our roommates here."

"Who's your roommate?" Tyler asked.

"Kira Snider or something like that. She's so unpleasant." Lynette rolled her blue eyes, which matched her sisters' to a tee.

Pogue chuckled. "We know. She's the bitch of Spenser."

"Oh, joy." Lynette smiled up at Pogue sweetly, causing his grin to deepen a little. Ah, this was gonna be interesting.

"Would you ladies like to join us? We were just about to go get our usual table," I smiled, holding my arm out in the direction of the table the boys and I always sat at.

They both nodded, smiling, as they followed us to the table. I held out a chair for Aiden and took the one beside her, smiling. "So, what brings you ladies here to Nicky's?" I asked.

"Lily said it was the greatest hang-out place in Ipswich. She invited us along," Lynette smiled warmly, looking at her sister before back at us.

Everyone else ordered food while I ordered myself another Coke, looking around the bar from time to time. I was talking with Ty and Aiden when Ty's phone went off.

"Oh, it's Cale." Ty told us before he picked up, answering the phone. "Yeah?" Pause. "Hey, dude. How is she?" Pause. "Will she be okay?" Pause. "That's good, that's really good." Pause. "That's fine, man. You need some sleep. See you later, man." Ty sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"How is she?" I asked, my eyebrows squashed together on my forehead.

Ty ran a hand through his hair. "Evie's fine. She just went a little too far on the whiskey and she passed out cold. She'll be fine, according to the doctor."

Pogue and I let out a little sigh of relief, knowing we'd practically lose our leader if anything happened to Caleb's mom.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding but what happened?" Aiden asked softly, looking up at me, her big blue orbs full of worry.

"Caleb, the fourth Son, just had to go to the hospital because his mother kinda went a little too far on the alcohol. Caleb's dad died last fall and her drinking's doubled since then," Pogue said sadly, looking down at his Coke.

"Oh, that's horrible." Aiden murmured, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Is his mother alright?" Lynette asked, looking across the table at Ty.

Ty nodded, running his hand through his hair again. "Yeah, she's fine but they're going to keep her overnight, just to make sure."

The twins nodded, looking at each other. "We know how he feels," Aiden said softly. "Both of our parents were alcoholics, but our mother passed away. Our father, well…he abused Lyn and myself."

Lynette nodded, sighing. "We came here for that reason, to get away from our father before one of us got hurt. He's now in prison for hitting Aiden."

I don't know why but I felt a deep growl building in my chest. Someone had tried to hurt Aiden? That wasn't going to happen, not while I was around. But then I realized that I had just met the girl today…

Why I was acting so _damn _protective of her?

While she and Lynette told a story of their childhood in Ireland, how they got chased into a pond by a demon goat, I watched Aiden out of the corner of my eye. Whenever Lynette would start talking, Aiden would smile warmly at her sister, laugh in all the right places and add her own bit in when necessary. It was amazing to see the twins move together like that, like they were the same mind working in two different people.

From the stories the girls I had told us, I had learned that Lynette (who preferred to be called Lyn) was 8 minutes older than Aiden. They were born in Belfast, Ireland on May 22 and grew up in Northern Ireland until they were 5. Then they're father's job had transferred them to Wales until they were 13. During their time in Wales, their mother's alcoholism took her life and their father's drinking began to increase. He had started to hit the girls whenever he pleased, blaming their mother's death on them. Lyn said she even found him trying to rape Aiden once, but she had gotten there just in time to stop him and call the cops. I almost lost my temper, wanting to find her father and bash his freaking skull in but Aiden laid a calm hand on my arm, smiling softly. After their father was sent to prison for assault and attempted rape, they moved back to Ireland with their grandmother. Their grandmother had plans for the girls to attend school here in America before they would graduate so they could see the world before their adult life began.

"But Nana died this past June," Lyn mumbled softly, looking down at her hands.

Aiden grew quiet beside me, looking at her feet, nibbling on her bottom lip silently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Pogue said softly for the three of us.

Lyn shrugged, looking at her little sister. "It was a long time coming. She was 87 years old, after all. She'd lived a long life."

"In her will, she left everything to us. You see, our grandparents owned a wine vineyard in their youth and had kept all the fortune for Lyn and myself. We were shocked when we read that within her will. It was almost $800,000 that was left towards us. So we used some of it to pay for our grandmother's funeral and her wishes for us to attend school here in America." Aiden gave a sad smile, biting her lip again. It was a cute nervous habit and I nonchalantly placed my arm around the back of her chair. She gave me a little bigger of a smile, leaning back against my arm a little.

"So tell us about yourselves," Lyn said, looking at Pogue as she sipped her Coke.

"Yes, I'd love to hear more about the infamous Sons of Ipswich." Aiden grinned now, looking at the three of us.

Pogue shook his head, chuckling. "We're not the ones to ask for that. Caleb's the one who's got the entire history of our families memorized."

Ty and I looked at each other before we grinned a little. We knew Pogue was talking about the Power and how our families were four of the five that had survived the Salem Witch Trials. Of course, Chase belonged to the fifth but he was long gone now.

"Well, tell us what you know. I'm fascinated by history." Aiden leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands.

Ty shrugged, sighing. "Well, according to history, there were five families that settled in Ipswich in the 1600s. Our families were four of them,"

"Ah, so _that's _why they call you the 'Sons of Ipswich,'" Lyn smiled. "It makes sense now,"

Pogue smiled. "That's why the four of us are like brothers. Our families have stuck together for nearly 400 years. Why not keep that going?"

"What about the fifth?" Aiden asked suddenly, looking up at me.

"Huh?" I asked before cursing myself in my head. _Smooth, real smooth, Garwin. _

Aiden leaned forward in her seat again looking at Pogue and Tyler. "Well, you both said five families. What happened to the fifth?"

There was a little silence between us, since known of us how to word our answer. I finally sighed, looking at her. "Legend has it that the fifth was killed off during the Salem Witch Trials."

Aiden and Lyn both raised their eyebrows, looking at me. "That's…quite a bit of history for this town," Lyn said quietly.

"Yes, I've read about the Salem Witch Hunt but I never read anything about Ipswich being involved." Aiden added.

Ty bit his lip. "It was mostly kept secret, since Ipswich was so small. They didn't want to make the Witch Hunt seem as big as it really was. They didn't want the Puritans to look bad," He scoffed, shaking his head.

"Hmm, well I find if fascinating. It's definitely more interesting than our upbringing." Aiden smiled.

I grinned, looking down at her again, my arm still resting on the back of her chair. She had let me keep it there, not once shying away from me. _That's a good sign,_ I thought to myself.

Lyn slipped her phone out of her pocket, checking the time before she gasped softly. "Oh, no. Aiden, it's 11."

Aiden groaned softly, reaching down to pick her bag off the floor. "I'm sorry but we really must find a cab and get back to Spenser."

"Hey, I could give you a ride home." I said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh, I couldn't ask that of you, Reid." Aiden smiled, laying a hand on my arm.

Ty shrugged. "It's really no problem. I could take Lyn home, since I've seen you on my floor with your demon roommate."

Lyn laughed softly, smiling warmly at Baby Boy. "Why, thank you, Tyler. Goodnight, you guys." They waved goodnight to us as they headed out.

"You heading out, man?" I asked Pogue as I shrugged into my jacket.

He shrugged. "I guess so. I gotta pick up some dog food for Demon." Demon was Pogue's Husky, who was practically his baby beside his Ducati.

He walked outside with Aiden and I, going to his bike that was parked next to my Benz. "See you guys later," he said as he slipped his helmet on. He kicked the Ducati to life before zooming out of the parking lot.

I held open the passenger door for Aiden before getting in on my side, starting my car. It purred to life and I shifted it into gear, pulling it out of the parking lot.

"Gosh, your car is _amazing_!" Aiden cooed softly, running her hands over the dashboard slowly.

I grinned, glancing at her. "I'm glad you approve. I got it for my 18th birthday this past February."

"Ah, well it's very pretty. V8 engine, if I'm correct?" She looked at me then, smiling.

I gaped at her, my mouth flapping open like an idiot. She knew cars. Thank you, Lord! Jesus, could she be any more hotter?

"U-uh yeah," I looked back out the windshield, zooming past the trees. "You know cars?"

She nodded, shrugging a little. "My best friend back in Ireland, her family owned a mechanic shop in town. Lyn and I grew up their when we weren't running around on the vineyard."

I licked my lips, biting down on my bottom lip softly. God, she was _too _hot for her own good. "I've grown up with them, too. My dad worked on a lot of old cars when I was younger, taking them apart and building them into new, un-crappy ones. When I don't drive the Benz, I'm usually driving the Firebird we rebuilt."

"Wow," Aiden smiled approvingly. "I worked mostly with the engines, rebuilding transmissions inside and out. I'm a little rusty but I can get a car running again,"

By this time, we'd pulled back into Spenser and I shut the Benz off. We walked back inside, just as the rain started to pour again heavily.

"I hope Pogue made it home alright," Aiden murmured as we walked up the stairs, towards our dorms, which both happened to be on the same floor.

"Eh, I'm sure he's fine. He drives like an idiot on that thing so he probably beat us to his apartment," I said as we passed my dorm. I planned on walking Aiden to hers like a true gentlemen would. At least I hoped I was acting like a gentlemen.

We stopped in front of 318, Aiden leaning against the wall beside the door. "I had a great time tonight, Reid. Thank you for letting Lyn and I hang with you boys,"

I grinned, shrugging. "You're welcome to anytime, Aiden. I'm sure Caleb will love to meet you girls,"

She smiled again, biting her lip. "Well…goodnight,"

"'Night." I moved away from the door as she unlocked it, going inside and shutting it behind her.

I smiled. God, I was such an idiot for thinking so much of her so fast. I walked back to my dorm, seeing Baby Boy lounged out on his bed.

"Hey, did Aiden get home alright?" He asked, putting down the book he was reading.

I nodded, shrugging out of my jacket and throwing it over my desk chair before I plopped down on my bed. "Yeah, she's good. Did Lyn?"

"Yeah," Ty rolled onto his back, looking over at me. "I really like her, you know? Like she seems pretty cool."

I smirked, placing my hands behind my head. "Baby Boy's in love,"

He chucked his pillow at me, laughing. "Asshole. And like none of us noticed how you were practically staring at Aiden the whole night,"

I shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. "It's nothing, man. I just met her today. And she seems like an awesome girl. I'll give it time before I decide if I like her or not."

"Reid Garwin? Actually taking it slow with a girl?" He let out a little laugh. "You'll crack sooner or later, dude."

I threw his pillow back at him, rolling my eyes. "Goodnight, Baby Boy." I shut off the lamp, rolling onto my side.

I thought about Aiden, those beautiful blue orbs and her sweet smile.

Man, I was such a priss.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello again, for those of you who read my stories :) I, again, apologize for not updating anymore but I haven't gotten the time. Now that I'm on winter break, I have some free time. I have to get my wisdom teeth removed during this time so I might write some or I may not. We'll see how it plays out. **_

_**Much love ^^**_

_**-Danielle**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Meaning of Beauty_

Chapter 2

_Reid_

I rolled over around 8:00, sleep completely out of my head. I groaned, running my hands down my face before I got out of bed. Baby Boy was still sleeping so I let him, grabbing my bag of shower stuff and heading out into the hall.

The shower only had a few freshmen in it, since most people would get some sleep before dragging their asses around this place. Those people were smart.

I got a nice, hot shower, which gave me plenty of time to think.

I thought about the previous night, playing it over in my head, and smiled to myself whenever I thought of Aiden. I really think she meant a lot to me already, no matter how stalkerish that may sound. The guys would never let me live it down if they knew any of this so I kept it to myself happily.

When I finished, I realized I had left my clean clothes in the dorm. "Dammit," I muttered, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist before getting my stuff and heading out into the hallway again.

I ignored the stares from the freshmen girls that past me, giggling as I looked through my phone in my one hand, my clothes in the other. Just as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, goodness, I'm so-!" Aiden gasped.

I looked up from my phone at her, feeling my eyes were about to burst out of my skull. Aiden stood there, in nothing but a towel, her hair dripping wet like she'd just gotten a shower.

She blushed massively, crossing her arms over her chest, even though there was a towel covering it. "Um, hello." She smiled shyly, her gaze flitting from my eyes to my chest for a millisecond before flashing back up again.

I wanted her so much right then. I wanted her so badly it hurt. I no longer cared that I hadn't known her for less than twenty-four hours. I _wanted _Aiden Jaspers.

"Hi," I breathed, feeling my voice go down two more octaves than I attended. _Damn, she's so hot._ I thought to myself. That tan skin wasn't only on her legs. It was all over her shoulders and neck—Christ, her neck went on and on, and it was slender that I swallowed the urge to attack it with my lips.

I saw her eyes go a little wide, the blush deepen. I was just about to grab her and shove her into the nearest room, to have my way with her, when a voice stopped me.

"Whew, Garwin. I don't believe I've been introduce with this sleep buddy yet," Abbott stood beside Aiden, grinning like an idiot. I could see him practically undressing her with his eyes.

A deep growl echoed out of my throat. "Leave her alone, Abbott." I snarled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Whoa, Garwin. Usually you're practically throwing the whores you sleep with at me once you've had your way with them." He smirked, glancing down at Aiden when she gasped softly.

Shit, shit, shit! She didn't need to know about my reputation! Half of the crap that echoed the halls about me wasn't even true! Dammit!

"Abbott, I swear to God, I can make your death look like a freakin' accident." I snarled, glancing down at Aiden, whose face had gone pale and she was looking at her feet.

"What the hell is this? Does Garwin actually give a damn about a girl?" He laughed coldly, shaking his head. "Man, this is just _too _good. Well, when you're done with her, send her my way." He laughed his ass off, turning around and walking down the hall.

I could feel my anger getting the best of me, my entire body shaking so hard that I actually wanted to kill Aaron. Hell, it would be worth the jail time.

But I remembered Aiden was still standing there in front of me. When I looked back down at her, I actually felt my heart shatter into a million little shards of glass, hitting my chest wherever the pleased.

She was staring up at me, eyes wide, and almost in fear. Like she thought that I was about to strangle her or something. "I-I have to go," She whispered, starting to walk around me, avoiding my eyes.

I watched her hurry down the hallway, toward her dorm.

When I arrived back at my dorm, Baby Boy was already awake, getting his things for his own shower.

"Whoa, dude. What's wrong with you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as I threw my dirty clothes on the floor and practically ripped my closet door open.

"Shut up, Ty." I growled, grabbing jeans and a T-shirt, putting them on quickly before slamming the closet closed and slumping onto my bed.

"Dude, what happened?" Ty asked, setting his stuff down on his bed.

I shook my head, running my hands through my damp hair. "Dude…just…leave me alone," I slumped onto my pillow, feeling hatred for Abbott building up in my chest and I couldn't get Aiden's terrified face out of my mind.

* * *

_Aiden_

_Lily told me the night before that I should get up as early as I could without being a living zombie to shower, since the showers got crowded around 10 in the morning. So I had woken up around 7:00, being one of the first girls in the shower. I stood under the hot water for what seemed like forever, enjoying the peace of mind as the hot water ran down my body. _

_Once I was finished, I realized I had forgotten to grab clean clothes from my closet before coming. I bit my lip, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel, wrapping it tightly around me before I walked out of the shower, half-running to my dorm. _

_Just as I was about halfway there, I ran into a very muscular body, which caught my arms before I could fall completely. _

_"Oh, goodness! I'm so—" I started before I glanced up to see the person I had ran into, gasping softly when the blue eyes registered. _

_Reid Garwin._

_I was completely frozen, my face eye-level with an…incredibly muscular chest. His hair was dripping wet and the little droplets landed on his chest, adding to the effect that seemed to scream Adonis. _

_I stuttered for words, not sure what to say but I noticed his eyes glazed over for a moment, just for a moment and I remembered that I was wearing nothing but a towel. "Um, hello." I was finally able to speak, barely above a whisper though. _Brilliant, Aiden. You've got a boy who could pass as a God and all you can say is "Um, hello" like a frightened little school girl. Brilliant. _I thought to myself._

_"Hi," His voice was so much huskier than usual and I could feel my knees actually getting a little weak, from his gaze and his voice. Goodness, I was pathetic. _

_It was so hard to resist the urge to look at his chest but I did again, just long enough to see the muscles that went all the way down to his stomach, which was covered in rock-hard abs. Well, I imagined them as rock-hard. They must've been for me to just make that assumption just by looking. _

_By the time I had glanced back up into his…amazing blue depths, his eyes were making their own path down my body. I let in a little intake of breath, not sure what to do. Simply the hottest man alive was checking me out and I was completely frozen. I was utterly pathetic. _

_"Whew, Garwin. I don't believe I've been introduce with this sleep buddy yet," A boy our age walked up, with long curly brown hair that fell past his shoulders and ice blue eyes. He would've been cute, save that evil smirk he was wearing and his mere presence screamed pedophile. _

_Reid glared at him, bring the saying "If looks could kill" to life. "Leave her alone, Abbott." He growled out, his beautiful blue eyes narrowing. _

_"Whoa, Garwin. Usually you're practically throwing the whores you sleep with at me once you've had your way with them." The boy smirked, looking from Reid to myself again. _

_What he said finally registered in my head and I choked on the air I was trying breathe. This boy thought that Reid and I had…Oh, good Lord. But then it hit me what else he'd said: something about…the whores Reid slept with. I felt my face pale as the realization hit me: Reid was a man-whore. He was the exact opposite of the people I'd like myself to be acquainted with. It felt like my heart snapped it two. _

_I was in a bubble, it seemed. I was barely able to understand the threat Reid was making to this boy. "Abbott, I swear to God, I can make your death look like a freakin' accident." Reid wasn't denying these allegations about him, either, which only made me feel like ice water had been dumped down on me. _

_"What the hell is this? Does Garwin actually give a damn about a girl? Man, this is just _too_ good. Well, when you're done with her, send her my way." The boy laughed once more before turning and walking down the hallway, like nothing had happened. _

_I watched him walk off before I looked back up at Reid. I gasped softly at his current appearance. He was shaking almost violently, his eyes were completely dark and I could see his hands clenching into fists tightly. _

_I stared up at him, my own eyes wide in fear, before he met my gaze. His own eyes melted, his body stopping the violent shaking almost instantly. _

_I didn't know what else to do. So I decided to run away like a coward. "I-I have to go," I murmured before I half-ran past him, heading straight to my dorm room. I thanked God Lily had left to spend some time with her boyfriend because I collapsed on my bed and cried. _

I was now sitting in the desk chair on my side of the room, staring off into space and replaying the events from this morning. Lily had come back, seeing me in my hysteria and called Lyn to see if she could help me. I now sat on the chair, not even listening to them talk about me.

"She wouldn't tell me anything. She just kept shaking her head and she finally stopped crying," Lily whispered to Lyn. "She's been like this ever since."

Lyn sighed and I could see her looking at me from the corner of my eye. "I have no idea what could be wrong with her,"

So that was how I spent my Saturday, hauled up in my dorm room, in my own little world of sadness. I honestly have no clue why it had hit me so hard. I had stupidly imagined myself being lucky enough to date someone as…completely charming and handsome as Reid. I hadn't expected the harsh truth, especially from some boy who obviously had it out for Reid. I supposed it was better than some girls gossiping about it in the girls' restroom.

Lily eventually left to go to a party with some of her friends, inviting Lyn over again to watch me. I was grateful for such a wonderful roommate as Lily but there was no true comfort more than my sister.

She brought me a pint of Starbucks Strawberry Cappuccino ice cream-Bless her-and some of my favorite movies. I took them both, smiling softly and trying to ignore the fact that this felt like a bad break-up than me over reacting.

As we watched _Titanic_, I ate my little tub of ice cream. I looked up at the screen, just in time to see Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet during that passionate scene in the carriage before I quickly darted my eyes away. For the first time in my life, I cursed Hollywood for romance movies.

"Aiden, tell me what's wrong, sweetheart." Lyn finally spoke halfway through _RENT_, looking away from the screen to me.

I shrugged my shoulders numbly, trying to focus on Roger and Mark singing about not paying their rent. "I don't want to talk about, Lyn."

She sighed, rolling onto her side on Lily's bed to face me. "Aiden, I know something has really hurt you. Please tell me what has gone wrong and I'll try to help as much as I can." She smiled softly.

I took a deep breath. "If you can stop Reid Garwin from sleeping with every woman in the female species, I might feel a little better." I muttered, glaring a whole through Rosario Dawson's face on the screen, even if she was one of my favorite actresses.

I could see Lyn's mouth flap open, confused I'm sure, before she sighed. "Um…do you mind elaborating on that, dear?"

I shrugged, sighing. "I just found out the cold truth: that some things truly are too good to be true. Reid Garwin is the prime example." I stuffed a scoop of ice cream in my mouth so I didn't have to answer anymore questions.

"Ah," Lyn said, coming over to sit beside me. She started to play with my hair, just like she did when we were little. "Do you plan to tell me what happened or will I have to go confront Mr. Garwin myself?"

I shook my head fiercely. "Do not do that, please. It's just…Well, I bumped into him coming back from the showers this morning. God, I was frozen because he was wearing nothing but a towel and was standing in front of me like some Greek god. To make it worse, was staring at me as well because I had stupidly forgotten my clothes in here and had to wear a towel back."

Lyn rolled her eyes, chucking.

I glared at her before continuing. "He was completely staring at me, his eyes all glazed over and everything, and I actually thought that…we had a moment, I guess you could say. But then this jerk boy comes up and starts staying something about Reid's newest 'sleep buddy', talking about me like Reid and I had just come from the showers together or something." I scoffed, shaking my head at such blasphemy. "From what this boy was saying…Reid sleeps around, Lyn, then leaves the girl hanging like nothing happened."

Lyn rubbed my shoulder soothingly, kissing the top of my head. "Oh, dear. You really liked Reid didn't you?"

I sniffled a little, trying to focus on the movie again, but I couldn't. "I did. That was my first mistake," I could feel the tears brimming my eyes and I blinked, letting them fall. "My second was actually believing he'd date me."

"Aw," Lyn cooed, rubbing my arms again, kissing my forehead. "Well…I'm here, sweetie. Know that I'm here always,"

I nodded, crying into my sister's shoulder. I couldn't believe how naïve I had been to actually believe that a boy like Reid Garwin would like a girl like me. I hadn't been naïve; I had been bluntly stupid.

I swore to myself that no matter what, I would not let Reid Garwin get to me.

* * *

The following Monday, I got dressed into my uniform quickly before racing down the hall to my sister's dorm. Kira, her undoubtedly bitchy roommate, was ranting about some loud noises she'd heard in the night before she stormed out.

"She's…pleasant." I smiled softly, leaning against the doorframe.

Lyn laughed, brushing out her hair. "Oh, she's quite lovely." I smiled, noticing that she decided to pull up her hair. Without looking too hard, our hair was really the only way to tell us apart. Mine was curly and fell to my mid-back, with little side-swept bangs. Lyn's was straight and she kept it smooth and pretty, falling down to her waist. Our hair was the same dark brown color, looking black most of the time, but you could see its true color in the sunlight.

We grabbed our bags and headed down to the cafeteria, with the intent on getting breakfast. As soon as we entered the large room, I searched the room quickly, praying that he wasn't there.

But my wishes were unheard.

He stood, leaning against the windows at the far wall, gazing out at the front law of the school. Tyler and Pogue stood with another boy, who must've been Caleb.

"They really do travel in packs," Lyn murmured, taking me by the arm before leading me into the line to get our food, which was only a bottle of orange juice and an apple, before heading back toward the exits.

"Hey, Lyn!" A voice called out and I winced, turning to see one Tyler Simms trotting towards my sister. "Wait up!" He laughed breathlessly as he got to us, smiling at me once before turning to Lyn.

"Hello, Tyler." Lyn smiled warmly.

"Hey," He grinned back. "I was wondering if I could have your number; I forgot to ask for it last night."

I saw Lyn's eyebrows raise only a little before her smile turned utterly flirty and I felt bad for Mr. Simms; the poor boy was under the mercy of my sister. "Of course," He handed him her phone as he handed her his, exchanging numbers before he turned to me, a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, Aiden, I was wondering if you knew what's up with Reid. He's been all mopey since Saturday morning." Ty looked over his shoulder, as if to see if Reid was coming.

I swallowed nervously, shaking my head. "No, I have no idea." I said a little too quickly, causing Ty to raise an eyebrow at me. I shrugged before turning to my sister. "See you 3rd period?" I said to her, smiling softly at Ty, before turning and leaving the cafeteria.

By the time 4th period rolled around, I was playing my façade of happiness well. I walked with Ty to American Lit, taking the seat I had Friday. Ty gave me a soft smile before the bell rang, signaling that class was beginning. And no sign of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed god I'd been avoiding all day. I looked at Tyler, who shrugged, smiling sadly before we both turned to listen to Mr. Herman.

I tried to focus on the assignment: write an essay about your favorite American author but I was too distracted about Reid to even begin one about Stephen King. He couldn't have ditched this class to get away from me, had he? My heart sunk into my stomach, me feeling instantly sick.

While Mr. Herman told us to work, I gathered my things and walked down the stairs to his desk. "Mr. Herman?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, Miss Jaspers?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could be excused, to see the nurse. I'm feeling quite sick," I said, biting my lip.

"Of course, Miss Jaspers." He wrote me a note, excusing me to leave class, and smiled softly. "Hope you feel better soon,"

I nodded, smiling gently before I walked out of the classroom, meeting Ty's concerned gaze. I walked down to the nurse's office, where she checked my temperature and asked if I was feeling any nausea. I lied and said yes.

I walked back to my dorm, digging my keys out of my bag, when I heard a door shut from one of the other rooms. I hadn't even thought to look until I heard his voice.

"Hey, Aiden." His soft voice made me stop, my eyes going wide in fear. I dropped my keys into my bag before slowly turning around.

"Reid," I spoke his name softly, smiling a little.

His handsome face looked extremely troubled and my heart ached a little bit, some idiotic part of my brain thinking that I was to blame. "You're avoiding me, aren't you?" He looked down at his feet before looking up at me, through those blonde lashes.

I honestly had no idea what to say. I was frozen completely, my eyes wide with shock that I had been found out. I thought I had hid my feelings so well after the incident Saturday morning.

"I don't blame you, if that's what you're doing." He looked back down at his feet again, sighing. "Aiden, I was trying so hard to keep that from you, which was probably very wrong of me. It's in my past, all those rumors about me sleeping with any woman I wanted, whenever I wanted, and then dumping her in the morning." He looked back up to meet my eyes. "But you know what's sad?" I took it as a rhetorical question but I shook my head anyway. "None of its true,"

I wanted so badly to believe him. To believe that he didn't sleep with every woman in the female race in the entire New England area. Yes, that's exaggerating but still. Some part of my stomach twisted in knots, thinking that he was lying.

"I used to sleep around, when I was a freshman and a little bit into my sophomore year. I can name…four girls maybe. But the stories still come up on random days how I slept with Kira or Amanda Griffith or some chick that I hadn't met in my life." He shook his head, running his hand through his sleek blonde hair. "Girls would walk up to me at Nicky's, asking for a 'good time' and I'd be completely lost." He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I was stupid so I played along; taking that one girl home that night and…I woke up the next morning realizing how wrong it felt. It was my third time-still one time too many. But I kept these thoughts between the boys and myself, since I thought my image was important."

I stared at him, my heart thumping in my chest, wanting so badly to believe him.

"So that's why everyone automatically assumes that I sleep with every girl at some point in time. But, Aiden…" He shook his head, taking a step towards me. "I don't. The last time I slept with a girl was during my sophomore year at a party. She was a senior and I thought I'd be at the top of the male popularity chain. And I was. But deep down, it felt so wrong!" He sighed, standing directly in front of me. "Aiden, I know that you must be…terrified of me now. And I'm _so _sorry for that. I just want you to know that I would never do anything like that you. I'd absolutely hate myself until the day I died."

I stared up into those blue eyes, my resolve melting away, my façade now useless. I bit my lip, gripping the strap of my purse tightly in my hand. "Reid…" I looked away, not sure what I wanted to say. Anything would've been nice but my brilliant mind decided to put me on hold.

"Look, Aiden." He spoke softly, his eyes boring into mine. "I just want you to know the truth. You're the only person outside of the boys to know this, okay?"

I looked down before the cold truth hit me: he wanted me to keep his secret so he can keep his man-whore status. I narrowed my eyes at him, straightening my shoulders before I finally found my voice. "Oh, don't worry, Reid. I won't blow your secret. You'll still be considered as the biggest Playboy at Spenser," I twirled, walking away towards my dorm instantly, feeling like my heart was not only ripped out of my chest, but it was being stomped on my a thousand cleats.

As soon as I slammed my door behind me, I collapsed on my bed and started sobbing almost instantly. My voice had cracked during my attempt to stand my ground so I didn't know if my point was made. That would all be up to Reid.

I dragged myself out of bed, going into the small half-bath in the corner of my room, looking at my horrid reflection in the mirror. My makeup had started to run down my face, thanks to all the crying and my eyes were red and puffy. I looked completely hideous.

I changed out of my uniform, into a pair of sweats and a tank top. I wiped my face clear of any makeup before I settled on my bed, flipping through the channels on the TV. Lily came in after school, smiling softly.

"Hey, do you feel any better?" She asked, setting her books down on her desk.

I shrugged. "A little," I decided to keep the Reid incident between myself and him, not quite sure if it was worth telling Lyn.

"That's good, sweetie." She smiled a little before setting down some papers on my desk. "I picked up your work for you in Hanson's class, since I know I couldn't let her load it all onto you at once."

"Thank, Lil." I replied, looking back at the TV.

She stood there awkwardly for a moment before sighing. "This sickness doesn't have anything to do with Reid, does it?"

I bit my lip, shaking my head. She sighed before coming over to sit on my bed beside me. "Listen, sweetie. I've heard some…bad things about Reid since I moved here my sophomore year. I heard he'll sleep with any girl he wants then he leaves her hanging in the morning. I know he must've seemed amazing to you but…I really don't want to see you get hurt."

I looked down, still gnawing on my bottom lip. "Look, Lily, I really appreciate this but…I was naïve to think someone like him would actually give me a chance. This was a reality check that I needed and I'm glad I got it before something bad happened to me."

That was the truth, I swore to myself. I wouldn't be one of those girls that think everything her boyfriend says is a promise. I would _never _be the girl who would sleep with someone, only to find him missing in the morning, no matter what he's promised her the night before. It went against everything I believed.

I wouldn't be duped like those girls had. I refused to.

No matter how much that truth hurt me.

_**A/N: So there you have it :) My surgery went better than I expected so I'm writing this during my recovery :) More soon**_

_**-Much love, **_

_**Danielle**_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Meaning of Beauty_

Chapter 3

_Reid_

I don't know what I had done to screw up this time but I'm pretty sure she thought that I was asking her to keep my secret. _Damn, _I muttered in my head, holding it my hands. I should've been more specific with her, to let her know that I would never do anything like that to her. But who was I kidding? I didn't deserve a girl like her. I deserved girls that slept with different guys every night.

Ty came into my room after school, setting his stuff down. "She was looking for you today," He said.

I shrugged numbly, glaring a hole through my TV. "And?"

Ty groaned, plopping down onto his bed. "Look, man. Whatever she did, I'm sure she's sorry about it. Dude, she left Herman's class because she felt sick about it. I could see it in her eyes."

I shook my head, crossing my arms. "I don't wanna talk about her or anything involving Aiden Jaspers, understand me?" I glared at my best friend.

His eyes went a little wide before he stood, shaking his head. "Man…grow some balls and talk to her."

I narrowed my eyes at him, jumping up onto my feet. "You know what? I tried that, Baby Boy! She thinks I'm a man-whore because Abbott assumed I was sleeping with her. She's been terrified of me since and today, I finally get the chance to tell her the truth and she thinks that I want to keep my status!" I shook my head, running my hands through my hair. "I'm not mad at her; Hell, I don't blame her for being terrified of me. I hate myself so much right now for letting that scare her, for ruining any chance I had with her before we even got close."

Ty stood there silently before he sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Look…I'm going out with Lyn tonight. I'll talk to her about it because I'm sure she'll mention something about Aiden. We'll sort this out, okay?" He grabbed his phone and keys to his Hummer, opening the door. "If you need me, text me, dude." He closed the door behind him, leaving me alone to sulk.

I needed some time to think so I grabbed my keys and phone, planning on heading out to Marblehead. I went there anytime I needed to be alone or just blow off some steam. Now, I just needed to think with absolutely no interruptions.

I drove down the road to Marblehead, trying not to think about anything until I parked the Benz on top of the hill, walking up to the single oak tree about 10 feet from the ledge. I sat down under it, running my hand through my hair, sighing.

I couldn't believe how one girl could change how I thought about anything. Usually if a girl turned me down, I'd brush it off by making out with some girl behind Nicky's. I don't know why Aiden was so different. I thought about her smile, on the first day we met, then the fear in her eyes from today. It was how she looked at me ever since Abbott opened his big mouth.

I couldn't blame her. I really couldn't. She must've been terrified that I'd try any of that bullshit that went around the school about me on her. I'd shoot myself before trying anything like that.

I didn't know what to do about anything anymore, since all my thoughts were focused on that one girl. On Aiden Jaspers. I swear I felt like I was stalking her but I couldn't help it. I'd never met anyone in my life that would completely change my outlook on anything like she had. She took over my mind completely, stopping any rational thoughts I had with those blue eyes and those perfect lips stretching into a gorgeous smile.

I ran my hand through my hair again, sighing and glaring at the ground.

"I take it you come up here to think?" A small voice to my right caused me to jump a little, looking over my shoulder before I could feel my eyes bugging out of my head.

Aiden Jaspers was walking up to the tree, wearing jeans, high heeled boots, and a blue jacket. Looking so beautiful without even trying, I felt a little twinge of want in my chest.

I nodded, looking back down at my hands. "I have a lot to think about," I mumbled.

She sat beside me, pulling her knees to her chest, resting her chin on top of her knees. "Reid…I've been a coward." She whispered softly and before I could deny that, she held up a hand so she could go on. "I automatically assumed that Abbott boy was telling the truth, when in reality, I should've trusted you more. All my life, I've been afraid of being used…again."

I looked at her, my eyebrows squashed together on my forehead. "What do you mean 'again?'?"

She smiled softly, looking up at the full moon above us. "When I was 14, I thought I was in love. He was perfect to me, always treating me with the utmost respect and care. I honestly thought he loved me back. One night, I went over to his house while his parents went out to dinner. Some of his friends came over, bringing all sorts of alcohol and drugs. I was terrified; this was a side of him I hadn't known about. Eventually, the all got too drunk to know what they were doing before…" She swallowed nervously, looking down at her feet. "Adam, my boyfriend at the time, grabbed me and took me upstairs. His two best friends, Liam and Jamie, followed. Adam undressed me while Liam and Jamie held me down. I was trapped, completely unable to move."

She looked up to meet my eyes, her own filled with tears. "All three of them took their turns, raping me. I was completely trapped and once they were done, they left my lying there, bleeding on Adam's bed." She buried her face in her arms, crying softly. "That's why I'm afraid, Reid. I can't go through that again. After what happened with my father…" She trailed off, her voice muffled by her arms.

I was completely stunned. If there was one thing I wasn't expecting from Aiden, it was the fact that some bastard actually had the nerve to do that shit to her. I hesitated before I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her to my side and she turned to cry into my chest.

"Shh, Aiden…" I whispered against her hair, rocking her gently like a little baby. "It's fine now." I couldn't resist the urge that had built up in my chest so I pressed my lips to the top of her head, kissing it over and over again.

She cried against my chest softly before she finally calmed down enough to look up at me, her beautiful eyes three inches from mine. "Reid, I'm not scared of you or those damn rumors. I'm scared of being hurt like that again."

I cradled her face in my hands, holding her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. At that moment, she was to me. "Aiden, look at me. I want you to know that, no matter what, I will _never _let something like that happen to you ever again. Understand?" She nodded before she sniffled softly. I wiped the new tears away with my thumbs.

"Reid?" She breathed my name softly, opening up her eyes to meet mine.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, brushing her hair off her forehead.

She locked eyes with me before she leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine softly. It was so much better than anything my imagination had thought of. Her lips were incredibly soft and they moved against mine, her body quivering a little. I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her close and kissing her back softly, running my hands through her soft hair.

When we finally pulled away, I rested my forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "I'll protect you from anything, angel." I promised, kissing her lips once.

She nodded before I lay back against the bark of the tree, pulling her with me. She rested her head on my chest, holding my hand tightly in hers. I kissed the top of her head softly, playing with her hair with my free hand.

"So does this mean you and I are…?" Aiden trailed off, tilting her head up to look at me.

I smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "If you want," I whispered against her soft skin.

Her lips broke out into a smile before she whispered. "I'd love that," She leaned up, resting her hands on my chest and kissed me again.

I cradled her face in my hands, keeping my lips pressed to hers softly before I pull away after a few minutes, actually breathless. She smiled shyly before lying back down, laying across my chest.

We lay under the tree for another hour, before Aiden actually fell asleep in my arms. I smiled, kissing the top of her head and letting her sleep a little before I gently kissed her awake.

She smiled, looking up at me. "That's the best wake up call I've ever head,"

I grinned, helping her to her feet. "Let's go back to the dorms," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. "How'd you get out here?" I asked.

She smiled a little shyly. "I caught Ty and Lyn before they left. Ty said you'd probably be here so he drove me up here before they went on their date,"

I kissed her cheek, moving my lips to whisper in her ear. "You didn't have to do that, angel. I could've found you at the dorms."

Aiden shrugged, smiling shyly. "I just wanted to talk to you as soon as I could,"

I kissed her lips once before I held open the passenger door of the Benz for her. I got in my side, starting the Benz and putting it into drive before I slid my hand over the gearshift to rest it on her leg. She smiled softly, taking my hand in both of hers. I smiled a little, driving the normal speed limit for once.

"Do you wanna stop at Nicky's to get something to eat or do you wanna head straight to the dorms?" I asked, before we entered the town limits.

She smiled. "Nicky's sounds great actually. Thank you,"

I leaned across the seat at a stoplight to kiss her cheek, whispering. "No problem, baby." I drove to Nicky's, which had a semi-full parking lot. I was glad Ty decided to take Lyn out to a better restaurant so Aiden and I could have some time alone.

I held her hand in mine as we walked up the stairs to the door. I held it open for her and we walked up to the bar, where Nicky was pouring some beers.

"Hey, Nick." I smiled, leaning against the bar.

"Ah, Reid. I was wondering when I'd see you again," Nicky grinned, wiping his hands off on a towel. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if we could have some burgers and fries," I smiled down at Aiden. She looked up at me, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Ah, and who is this lovely young lady?" Nicky held out his hand and Aiden shook it shyly.

"I'm Aiden Jaspers. I just transferred here from Ireland last week." She spoke sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you," Nicky smiled before turning to the grill. "I'll call you when your food's ready, Reid!"

I shook my head, chuckling, before I took Aiden's hand and led her over to the back of the dining room of Nicky's. I slid into the booth there and she slid in beside me, leaning against my side. I kept my arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Will I see you during classes?" Aiden asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, looking around Nicky's. "Of course. Now I've actually got a reason to go to class." I winked at her, causing a light blush to appear on her face.

"Yo, Reid!" I heard Nicky call from the bar and I kissed Aiden softly once, my lips lingering against her soft, sweet ones before I got up to get our food.

* * *

_Aiden_

I must've done something pleasing to the guys for me to deserve such wonderful rewards. I watched Reid walk up to Nicky, handing him some money for our food and grabbing us drinks. I smiled, cradling my cheek in my hand, thinking back to our little encounter at Marblehead. I remember racing out of my dorm as soon as Lyn left, chasing them out into the parking lot and asking Tyler if he had any clue as to where Reid would be. He agreed to drive me up to Marblehead, since he knew that's where Reid would be and I was forever grateful.

Reid's kisses literally left me breathless and my mind reeling, trying to think of words to say or ways to respond to his…sweet torture. His lips were smooth and soft, and they moved with such expertise that made me feel amateur.

He came back, setting my little basket in front of me, holding a massive burger and a ton of fries. He set my Coke down in front of me before sliding in beside me again. "Best food in New England, I promise." He grinned, picking up the bottle of ketchup and putting some on his burger. "Nicky is a genius,"

I smiled, taking a bite of mine and smiling as I swallowed. "Oh, my goodness! That's amazing!" I wiped my mouth of with my napkin and Reid chuckled.

"Like I said the man's pure genius." Reid smiled, snaking his left arm around my waist tightly. I actually snuggled against his side, eating my food quietly.

He tilted my face up towards his after we finished eating. "You ready to go back, baby?" He whispered, his sweet breath fanning my face.

I felt my eyelids flutter a little, causing him to chuckle and for me to blush massively. "I suppose," He took my hand, leading me past the dance floor and out into the cool night. I shivered, wishing I'd brought a thicker jacket when Reid slipped out of his, hanging it over my shoulders.

He drove me back to the dorms, one of my hands held tightly in his as I looked out the window at the trees. It had to have been at least midnight and I knew I'd be a monster to get up in the morning. But this night with Reid was completely worth it.

I snuggled in his jacket, which smelled musky and woodsy, just like Reid. It made me close my eyes, imagining that it was his arms wrapped around me.

I heard his deep voice chuckling and my hand was lifted up to his lips, where he kissed over my knuckles softly. "What's got you smiling so much, angel?"

I felt my heart pick up its pace at the little nickname and I blushed deeply, not realizing I had let my little smile reach my face during my daydream. "Oh! Um, nothing." I lied pathetically and he raised a blonde eyebrow at me.

He parked his car in the lot at Spenser shutting it off before turning to me, smiling. "You're a horrible liar, Aiden." He grinned, reaching across the gearshift to run his fingers down from my temple, to my lips which were quivering pathetically.

"A-am I?" I whispered, looking up from his hand to his eyes, which had this playful, yet devilish look about them. It sent my heart racing.

He nodded; moving his fingers lightly over my lips, before he leaned in, his lips merely a breath away from my own. "Mmm…" He hummed softly before he dipped his head down a little, showering my jaw with sweet little kisses.

I thought I was going to pass out or be a victim of cardiac arrest with this boy. His lips moved from my jaw to my neck, kissing it softly yet enough to make all the blood in my body feel like it was coloring my face. Reid wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and I buried my face in his own neck, letting his lips attack my neck in the most amazing torture I had ever been put through.

When he nipped at my pulse point, I let out a little ragged moan. His arms tightened around me instantly, before he pulled his face up to mine, crashing our lips together.

Just when I thought that his sweet torturing was over, I found out that I was completely wrong. His lips moved over mine, fast yet still sweet. My hands gripped his shoulders weakly, my own lips trying to move with his but I failed, letting him take over. I thought that his amazing torture would end but when I felt a moist yet rough texture caress my bottom lip, I let out another little moan, earning a growl from his chest.

His tongue swept into my mouth, tasting my own tongue before it caressed e_verywhere _in my mouth. Eventually, he laid his tongue on mine, before he started to massage it. My senses were completely driven mad and my hands had ended up tangling in his sleek blonde hair, pulling myself so close to him that my left leg was almost entirely on top of his right.

After several more minutes, I had to break my lips away from his, so I could fulfill my need of oxygen. Reid buried his face against my neck, his lips caressing it softly as I breathed in his ear, trying to slow my heart down.

"God, Aiden…" He moaned my name into my neck, pressing his lips to it once before pulling his face out, meeting my eyes. "Could you be anymore amazing?" He breathed, running his hands through my hair.

I blushed, laughing a little breathlessly. "I was about to ask the same for you," I whispered, resting my forehead against his.

He smiled, chuckling lightly before his lips caressed mine for a few moments. He got out of his car, walking around to my side to help me out. I was thankful for the strong arm that had wound itself around my waist, for I was sure that my knees would give out the moment I tried walking.

He walked me straight to my dorm, allowing me to lean against the door before he propped a hand up beside my head, leaning down so his lips were a breath away from my own. My heartbeat accelerated just at the thought of what was coming.

"Thank you for coming after me tonight," He murmured, tracing his fingers all over my face, taking a longer time to brush them over my quivering lips.

"My pleasure," I whispered, looking up into his gorgeous blue-green eyes.

He took my face in his hands, groaning a little in the back of his throat before he pressed his lips to mine firmly, moving them against my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as his tongue slipped through my lips yet again, massaging mine gently before it swept across my mouth. I moaned a little raggedly before he pulled away, kissing my swollen lips once.

"Text me, angel." He swooped down to capture my lips once more, moaning a little before he walked down the hall and turned the corner, heading toward his dorm.

I braced myself against the door, trying to regain my breathing, my heart racing in my chest before I unlocked the door, stepping inside.

Lily was lying in her bed, sound asleep so I locked our door for the night, slipping out of my clothes and into my sleeping clothes. I held my phone tightly in my hand as I slid under the covers, feeling it buzz softly.

I hit the open button when the screen flashed, telling me I had one new text message.

_'Goodnight, my little angel. I'll pik u up in the morning b4 skool. Sweet dreams, Aiden.' _He even added some symbols that took the form of a rose when you turned the phone sideways.

_'Thnk u 4 tonite. C U in the morning :)' _I replied in the best way I could before I bit my lip, adding _'*kisses you softly*' _at the end of the message.

_'My pleasure :)'_ He replied, adding a little. _'*kisses my little angel before she falls asleep*' _

I felt my face lighting on fire, from just a text message. I slid my phone onto my nightstand, rolling over on my side and curling up against Reid's jacket, which I had worn to bed.

* * *

_**A/N: So this chapter's a tad bit shorter than the others. That's only because I didn't know what else to put in it without making it drag on :) **_

_**And yes, I know Aiden was being difficult before, but now you guys know why :) **_

_**Much love,**_

_**-Danielle**_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Meaning of Beauty_

Chapter 4

_Aiden_

The following morning, I woke up earlier than usual. Lily had already left to meet up with her boyfriend to get breakfast in town before school would start. So I had the whole room to myself as I got ready. I changed into my uniform, buttoning up the little navy jacket that actually fitted my figure perfectly. I went to go brush out my hair, which was cooperating with me this morning, when there was a firm knock on my door.

My heart went into overdrive a little as I walked over to open it, seeing my own personal god standing there. Reid was dressed in the uniform, plus those adorable fingerless gloves he wore. A black beanie covered his head, save for the little piece of blonde hair that stuck out over his eyes.

"H-hi," I murmured softly, trying to regain my train of thought.

He stepped in the room, shutting the door behind him before grabbing my waist in his hands and pulling me to him. His lips captured mine in a completely amazing kiss, actually leaving me literally weak at the knees. I thanked God that he had kept his arms around my waist tightly before he pulled away, his eyes glazed over with a look that sent wondrous clenching through my stomach. "Good morning, baby."

This was the best possible wake up call anyone could ever ask for. He went over to sit on my bed, stretching out his long legs and smiling. I blushed, still trying to slow my heartbeat down to its regular pace before I went into my little half-bath, brushing out my hair.

I felt his eyes on me and-sure enough-when I looked back in his direction in the mirror; his eyes were boring into mine. He stood, walking up behind me and snaking his arms around my waist. He took my hair and brushed it off of my one shoulder before his soft lips descended on my neck.

I let out a little moan, setting my brush down on the counter of the sink to grasp the sink firmly, since my knees were already wobbling. He continued his sweet assault on my skin, humming against my throat as his lips caressed it gently. My head seemed to have tilted back against his shoulder, opening my neck to him more. He chuckled, moving his lips up to my ear.

"Unless you want to stay hauled up in here all day with yours truly, I suggest you stop making those sexy little noises, Miss Jaspers." He kissed my ear softly before winking at me in the mirror.

I finished up getting ready, grabbing my bag and phone, so we could leave to meet the others down in the cafeteria. Reid kept a firm grasp of my hand and I was somehow able to ignore the glares I got from random girls.

_Oh, no._ I hadn't thought about this part. Where I would be the victim of death glares and rumors now that I was dating one of the Sons of Ipswich.

We entered the cafeteria and silence ensued. It was one of those moments when you could literally hear a pin drop. At the moment, the silence left a deafening ringing in my ears and I swallowed nervously.

"What's wrong, baby?" Reid whispered to me, squeezing my hand once.

I swallowed before I looked up at him, whispering. "I've been getting death glares from every single girl I've passed and I'm quite terrified of all this attention."

Reid nodded just as we reached the table where the other Sons were seated. Lyn sat in the booth beside Tyler, who had his arm hanging loosely around her shoulders. I smiled at my twin sister and she winked at me, nodding at my hand, which was intertwined with Reid's. I slid into the booth beside Caleb, who smiled warmly at me.

"I don't believe you and I have officially met." He held out his hand, warm brown eyes smiling as well as his mouth. "Caleb Danvers,"

"Aiden Jaspers." I shook his hand once before Reid claimed it back, causing Caleb to chuckle.

"Jeez, Reid. So territorial after 12 hours. That's a new record," Pogue grinned, taking a bite of the apple he was holding.

Reid lifted his left hand, sticking his middle finger up at the long-haired Son, before I grabbed it, holding it down to the table. "Reid," I smiled, shaking my head.

"_Wh-ksh._" Pogue made a noise that sounded a bit too much like a whip and Reid broke out from me, grabbing Pogue's arm and punching his shoulder once, laughing.

"You ass," Reid chuckled, sitting back down beside me. "You're just jealous that you've got no one."

I saw Pogue's eyebrows rise a little before he shook his head. "That. Or the fact that you're whipped." He grinned darkly before he took off, heading to his first period.

I blushed softly, taking little sips of my apple juice as Reid snaked his arms around my waist tightly. He tucked some of my hair behind my ear, his lips barely caressing it. "Ignore him, baby. He's seriously jealous that I've got the most gorgeous thing walking this planet as my girlfriend,"

I blushed more, ducking my head under his chin. Ty shook his head, laughing. "Man, you've gotta stop torturing her like that. I'd like to see her normal complexion every now and then. Not that red blushing face you've permanently implanted on her face."

Reid chuckled. "Shut it, Baby Boy."

Caleb slid out of the booth, smiling at us. "Don't be late, you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, Golden Boy." Reid grinned back, earning himself an eye-roll from Caleb.

We sat in the booth for a few more minutes before Reid excused us, saying he'd walk me to my first period. He kept a strong arm around my waist as he walked me to Calculus. Once we arrived at the doorway, he pulled me over to lean against some of the lockers, his hand propped up against them so his face was mere inches from my own.

"I'll see you in fourth period, okay?" He murmured, reaching up to take a single curl from my hair and twirl it around his finger. I nodded, smiling shyly before he stooped, pressing his lips to mine firmly. I reached up with my hand to lay it against his cheek and I felt the little stubble of shadow on his face.

He pulled away after a few seconds, kissing my forehead. "See you soon, angel." I watched him as he walked down the hall, being swamped in amongst the other students of Spenser.

Still blushing, I walked into my first period, seeing Kate Tunney in the seat beside mine. She was the first person to really help me through my first day, before I met Reid. "Hello," I said, setting my stuff down.

"Oh, hey, girl!" She smiled, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. "You're big news!"

I felt my eyebrows squish together on my forehead before I spoke. "Pardon me?"

She rolled her brown eyes, laughing. "You're dating one of the Sons. That's _huge _news. Everybody's talking about you and your sister taking over the two youngest Sons."

I bit my lip, getting out my notebook as the teacher walked into the room. "I really don't want to be news or anything, Kate."

She smiled softly, laying a hand on my arm. "Sweetie, don't worry about it. I know what it's like."

I felt my eyebrows rise a little before I settled them down, realizing how rude it must've looked. "Really?"

She nodded, smiling softly. "Pogue and I used to date but we broke up last fall. We'd been dating since freshmen year," She bit her lip gently, obviously not wanting to talk about.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't press you about it," I laid a hand on her arm gently, smiling a little.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was a mutual thing. We'd argue too much and neither of us enjoyed it anymore. But I always hope for that day when…" She trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

I smiled softly. "When he'll show up on his shining Ducati, to pick you up from horrible tower?"

Kate laughed, shaking her head. "Something like that." She sighed, wiping her eyes from laughing. "You know, Reid's a good guy. Sure, can seem like a punk when he wants but he's better than most of the bums that go here. You're good for him, I think."

I blushed a little, twirling a curl around my finger. "Really?"

She nodded, grinning. "You're sweet and, let's face it, completely innocent. Reid thinks he's badass and needs somebody to get the real Reid out. Trust me; the real Reid's a nice guy. But this macho Reid doesn't seem too fond of him," She rolled her eyes, causing me to laugh.

"What are you guys laughing so hard about?" Sarah Wenham came up on Kate's right, smiling and taking her seat.

"How Aiden might bring out that soft, sensitive Reid." Kate grinned, hugging her best friend before Sarah smiled at me.

"I think you will. I've never seen this sweet Reid but what I've heard from Kate and the boys, this sweet Reid could be brought out by you." She smiled warmly.

I smiled at the both of them. "Thank you, girls."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Aiden. From what I know of Reid, you're perfect for him." Sarah smiled, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I remember when Caleb and I were dating, Reid would always—"

"You dated Caleb?" I blurted out before I blushed, apologizing quickly.

She nodded a sad smile on her face. "It's fine. We dated at the beginning of last year. It was great but…there wasn't anything there for either of us."

I smiled soothingly. "Do you still talk to one another?"

She shrugged, sighing. "I never really see him anymore,"

I bit my lip, looking away as the teacher walked into the room, starting one of her many daily lectures.

I sat through my classes, utterly bored out of my skull, until the bell rang. My heart raced as I walked out of Spanish and towards Mr. Herman's classroom. As I turned the corner, I saw him.

He was leaning against the lockers by the water fountain across the hall from Mr. Herman's classroom. He was looking down at his feet, hands stuffed into his pockets, the black beanie still covering that gorgeous hair.

My heartbeat quickened as I walked towards him. It was like he could've sensed me coming because his eyes locked on mine almost instantly. A slow grin spread across his face before he pulled me to him, hugging me tightly.

"Hello, baby." He murmured into my neck, caressing it with his lips slowly.

I felt my eyelids flutter closed and I buried my face in his broad chest, moaning softly. He continued his sweet assault on my neck, growling a little before he nipped at my ear.

"I better stop now before I drag you to my dorm room, baby." He whispered in my ear, before his teeth nipped at it once more.

I moaned softly, my knees completely weakened before I pulled my face away from his chest to meet his eyes. "For the time being…I think we should be heading to class," I whispered, swallowing nervously before I bit my lip.

Reid smiled softly, kissing my forehead sweetly before he held my hand as we walked into Mr. Herman's room. He led me up the stadium-like seating, to our seats. Reid let me sit in between him and Tyler; Ty gave me a small smile as I sat down, slap-fiving his best friend.

As the bell rang, Reid snaked his arms around my waist, his fingers lacing together on my hip. He nonchalantly pulled my chair closer to his, resting his chin on my shoulder. I blushed, laughing nervously before he brushed my hair out of the way, whispering in my ear. "Cale told me this morning that we're watching Romeo and Juliet or something like that,"

A smile found its way onto my face. "I love Romeo and Juliet,"

Reid chuckled in my ear, kissing it once softly. "It's alright, I guess."

Mr. Herman pulled down the projector screen and clicked a button on a remote that started the projector to play the opening scene from an older version of Romeo and Juliet. I propped my chin in my hands, with the intent of actually watching the film. But when Romeo and Juliet met, Reid started whispering Romeo's lines in my ear and I felt shivers go down my spine.

He knew every single word Romeo said as he said them and when I turned to look at him, a stunned look on my face, he grinned. He leaned down to kiss my cheek before he started talking as Romeo in my ear once again.

Sometime during the movie, I had leaned back, resting myself against Reid's chest. His arms tightened around my waist and he brushed my hair out of the way again, his lips caressing my neck in the darkness as he whispered Romeo's lines to me. I felt myself melt against him, my eyes fluttering closed. I felt him grin against my neck before he started kissing it over and over, the movie and class completely forgotten.

Reid had just started to nibble against my ear lobe when the bell rung, causing me to groan pathetically. Tyler had already left, leaving me and Reid alone. I gathered my things and he pulled me to him, kissing my ear before whispering "Wait for me during lunch," He tilted his face to the side, his lips barely gliding over mine before he was gone, leaving me standing there breathless.

I was in a complete daze through 5th period, until the lunch bell rang and I walked with Lyn towards the cafeteria. Just as we turned inside the large room, I spotted him leaning against the wall towards the back. A small smile broke out across my face, and Lyn shook her head, laughing. "Go on," She smiled, nodding at Reid.

I walked up to him, smiling shyly. "Hello,"

He grinned, taking my bag from me and leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Hello, angel." He slipped his hand in mine, looking around before he started pulling me towards one of the doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Out to lunch," He replied, grinning. "You didn't know they let us off campus for lunch?"

I shook my head, half-jogging to keep up with his long strides as he led me to his Mercedes. He held open the passenger door for me, letting me slide inside before he got in the driver's door, starting up the car.

"Where are you taking me, exactly?" I asked, letting him slide his hand into mine again. I looked from the window to him, biting my lip.

He chuckled, pulling out of the Spenser parking lot. "Don't look so nervous, baby. Just a small café in town." He raised my hand to his lips, kissing over my knuckles softly before laying his hand in my lap, letting me hold it in both of mine.

I was silent for most of the drive until I remembered 4th period, a light blush appearing on my cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Romeo's lines better than that actor did?"

He grinned, shaking his head. "Because the boys would never let me live it down. I may act like I hate Herman's class but I pay attention so I have some useful stuff when it can come in handy." He gave me a sly wink and I blushed more, looking out the window.

I watched the trees zoom by, my head finding its way onto Reid's shoulder. He chuckled a little, pressing his lips to the top of my head, before he pulled into a small parking lot in town.

He walked me into the little café, holding the door open for me, and I saw several other Spenser students already eating and sipping coffee. He walked me up to the counter, ordering two coffees and little bagels. After we received our order, he walked me back outside to the Mercedes, setting the food down on the trunk. He actually picked me up and set me down on the trunk beside the food, causing me to blush before he leaned against the car beside me.

"Thank you for this," I smiled down at him, causing him to look up at me.

"It's no problem, baby." He grinned, taking a hold of my hand and lifting it to his lips. "You know I'd do anything for you,"

I blushed softly and he leaned up, pressing his lips to my cheek softly. "So…what do you say we ditch the rest of the day?" He winked at me.

I giggled, shaking my head. "No, Reid. You're becoming a bad influence on me,"

He cocked an eyebrow before he set down his coffee, placing both of his hands on either side of me on the car, trapping me. "Oh, am I?" His hot breath fanned across my face, sending my heart racing immediately.

"Y-yes," I whispered pathetically, my eyes locked on his.

A dark grin filled his face before he stepped in between my legs. I blushed, thanking God that my skirt was long enough while I was still sitting down. Reid wound one arm around my back, pushing me directly into him. I let out a little yelp before his other hand found itself pressed against my neck. His cool fingers trailed up my neck, my jaw, caressing my lips and the rest of my face.

"Now," Reid breathed his lips a mere inch from my own. "If I'm such a bad influence on you, show me what I've done to change you." A slow grin filled his face, his eyes carrying a mischievous glint.

I swallowed nervously, trying to keep my eyes on his but I felt my eyes slowly dropping to his lips. I tried to hide it from him but Reid knew me too well. Before I could do anything, a low growl echoed from his chest before his lips were smashed into mine.

A soft moan came from me as his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly to his lean body. His mouth slanted over mine almost violently but it was simply to amazing for me to feel any pain. His tongue swept inside my mouth, _licking _everywhere. His hands moved from my side to my hips, gripping them tightly and I let out a little moan, trying to move my lips with his.

Just when I was expecting him to deepen the kiss more, he pulled away, grabbing my hand and the food. "Let's get in the car," He said curtly, opening my door for me before jogging to the other side.

I sat in my seat, still trying to slow my heart down when Reid peeled out of the parking lot. All I could think was _"What did I do wrong?" _as he zoomed in the direction of Spenser. But instead of turning into the driveway, he drove right past the school. Mild hysteria started to settle in my stomach.

"R-Reid? W-where are you taking me?" I asked, my eyes wide, and I looked at him.

He had a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel and he stared straight out the window. "Nowhere, baby. Just to my place,"

I felt my face drop, my heart plummeting into my stomach. "Pardon me, but did you not hear me when I said I refuse to skip-?"

"Baby, it's not skipping. I've just got a bad feeling that something's wrong at my house. Call it a hunch," He laughed once, reaching over to squeeze my leg with his hand.

I bit my lip before I held his hand in both of mine as he zoomed towards the outskirts of Ipswich. I wasn't completely sure what was happening and my paranoia doubled each minute that ticked by.

* * *

_Reid_

_Real smooth, Garwin. _I thought to myself as I raced down the road towards my house. _You're probably terrifying your girlfriend and she probably thinks your some crazy psychopath, taking her out into the woods to finish her off. Terri-freakin'-fic._

While I'd been smoothly making out with my insanely hot girlfriend, a dark feeling of dread had hit me randomly in the parking lot. All I could think was: _Get Aiden out of there._ That was literally all I knew at the moment, was to get Aiden safe.

I hadn't had one of these feelings since the Chase incident, when Ty and I were sent to babysit Sarah at Fall Fest. I wasn't too keen on the fact how similar the feeling was now.

I skidded to a stop in front of my empty house, running to get Aiden out before racing up the front stairs to the door. I unlocked and got us inside before I locked every single lock back into place.

"Reid, you're scaring me." Aiden's soft voice spoke from behind me.

I turned around to face her and she looked up at me like a little baby deer would at a wolf. I swallowed nervously before I slid my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. I pressed my lips to her forehead as comfortingly as I could.

"I get these…weird feelings. And I got one in that parking lot telling me to get you here, ASAP." I pulled away so I was staring into her eyes. "I know you must think I'm crazy but the last time I didn't listen to those feelings…bad things happened." I took her hand, leading her into the kitchen so she could sit on one of the stools beside the island.

I probably seemed like a freakin' moron, not able to explain what the hell was going though my mind. All I knew was I had to get a hold of the boys.

I dialed Caleb's number, pinching my nose between my thumb and index finger until he picked up on the fourth ring. "Hey, Reid. Where are-?"

"Cale, something's wrong." I interrupted him, glancing at Aiden who looked at me, a look of fear in her eyes.

"What do you-? Is Aiden alright?" He demanded.

"Yes, she's fine, Cale. I made sure of it before anything happened." I leaned against the counter, running a hand through my hair. "Look…can you guys just get here as soon as humanly possible?"

"Sure, man. We'll be over in 15." He hung up before I could reply and I set the phone down on the counter, putting my head in my hands.

I heard little footsteps come towards me and I felt Aiden take my hands away from my face, holding them in hers. Before I said anything, she pressed her lips against mine softly.

Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

Maybe a slap or a knee to my crotch for practically kidnapping her. But a kiss? Hey, I could deal.

I wound my arms around her waist, pulling her to me so she stood between my legs, kissing her back softly. I moved my lips against hers, slowly yet passionate. It wasn't something I was totally used to but _damn._ She could kiss if she wanted to.

After a few minutes, she pulled away, resting her forehead against mine. "Reid, tell me what's wrong." She held my face in her hands, her cute little eyebrows all squashed together on her forehead. Her lips were all pouty and I couldn't resist the last little kiss I placed on her nose.

"I promise you, baby, I will. But I need the guys here," I mumbled numbly, squeezing my eyes shut.

I had to tell her about the Power. It was the Power that gave me that feeling anyways and it was the only way I could explain myself. I was going to blow the secret of the Covenant and all because of a little hunch that there was some kind of danger lurking around that coffee shop. I didn't know what it was but I knew it was a warning of some sort.

Aiden took off my beanie, running her hands through my hair soothingly and I rested my head on her shoulder, my face buried in her neck. "It'll be fine, Reid." She whispered in my ear, kissing it once before hugging me tightly.

I nodded, that numb feeling still in my chest, before I walked her out into the living room, sitting on the couch. She sat beside me, letting me wrap her in my arms and holding her to me tightly.

After holding her for a few more minutes, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. "Yeah?" I answered, glancing at Baby Boy's picture flashing on the screen.

"Hey, man. We're headed to your place now," He said, the Hummer's engine practically roaring in the background. "Now what's going on?"

"Man, I'll tell you guys when you get here. I need to explain it to Aiden, too." I sighed, burying my face in her neck.

"…Alright," Ty hung up and I threw my phone down on the couch, wrapping my arms around Aiden's waist tightly.

She ran her hands through my hair soothingly and I nuzzled my face against her neck, kissing it softly before pulling back to look her in the eye. "You're my little baby, you know that?" I whispered, brushing her little bangs from her eyes.

She blushed, nodding shyly. I smiled a little before brushing my lips against hers, only with the intent of that little peck. But I couldn't resist the urge that hit me.

I held her face to mine, kissing her passionately, lapping at her bottom lip with my tongue. She let out a little ragged moan before her mouth opened, allowing me to sweep my tongue inside. She tasted too damn sweet for her own good and I growled softly, tangling my fingers in her long hair.

A knock on the door caused me to pull away from Aiden, getting up to answer the door. Baby Boy, Pogue, and Caleb all walked in, worried looks on there faces.

"Do you mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Caleb said a look of concern in his eyes.

I nodded, looking at Aiden before back at my brothers.

"Chase is back," I mumbled numbly.

* * *

_**A/N: CLIFFY! :D I couldn't resist! MWHAHA! :D I promise the explanation will be in the next chapter of what the heck is going on exactly but for now, please enjoy this cliffy ;)**_

_**Much love,**_

_**-Danielle**_

_**P.S. Reviews are much loved **_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Meaning of Beauty_

Chapter 5

_Reid_

Caleb stared at me like I hadn't even spoken; Pogue's eyes were literally bugging out of his head; and Baby Boy was practically choking. I looked at my feet, not sure what else I was supposed to say but the cold truth. From the moment I had gotten that nervous feeling in the parking lot, the more freaked I had gotten. And the more the pieces fell into place.

"H-how do you know?" Caleb finally asked, looking from Aiden to me.

I shook my head, running my hand through my hair. "We went down to that café in town for lunch and we were sitting in the parking lot eating. I just got the worst feeling ever and all I could think was to get her out of there. Like something horrible was gonna happen to her if we stayed."

Pogue shook his head, taking a seat in the one recliner. "Yeah, that sounds like something Chase would do."

"But Caleb," Baby Boy looked at Caleb, a worried look in his eyes. "I thought you said he was—" He trailed off, glancing in Aiden's direction.

"I'm sorry if this seems forwardly rude of me," Aiden spoke up, moving to stand beside me. "But will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Caleb sighed, before he nodded at Aiden. "Let's all sit down before we start,"

I nodded, sitting down in one of the other recliners. Aiden started to sit on the couch to my left but I shook my head, patting my leg and she smiled shyly, sitting in my lap. Caleb and Tyler took spots on the other two couches, us sitting oddly in the formation we would at the colony house.

"Aiden, if we tell you, you have to promise us that you'll keep an open mind." Caleb spoke calmly, looking at the girl in my lap.

She nodded, a worried looking crossing her face. "Of course I will. If this is something that's bothering you boys this much…I wouldn't dare think it was fake."

Thank you, Lord! She was too good for me, I swear.

Caleb sighed before he began. "The guys told me they told you a little bit about the history of our families, right?" Aiden nodded, urging him on. "Well, it goes a little bit deeper than 'our families survived the Salem Witch Trials.'" He ran his hands through his hair before continuing. "Basically, our families survived the witch trials because…they kept it hidden that they were, in fact, 'witches.'"

"We prefer the term 'warlock', though." Pogue said a smile grin on his face.

Ty chucked a pillow at him, telling him to shut up before Caleb continued.

"Each family is destined to have at least one son, which is what happened to our families. First, mine, then Pogue's, then Reid's, and lastly, Baby Boy's. The oldest son is always gifted with…the Power." He looked around at all of us, before back at Aiden

"Power?" Aiden asked, her eyebrows doing that adorable squishing together thing.

"It's…very hard to explain. So I'm going to show you." Caleb stood, looking down at the table before closing his eyes.

When he opened them, they were completely black as night.

* * *

_Aiden_

I didn't know what I was supposed to be expecting when Caleb stood. All I know is that I hadn't expected his eyes to completely black, no irises or anything. Just black.

A little gasp escaped my throat, my hand covering my mouth instantly. "C-Caleb?" I whispered, looking up at the oldest Son of Ipswich with wide eyes.

"It's still me, Aiden. This is just what the power looks like." He spoke quietly, looking up at me with those insanely eerie eyes before they flashed, going back to their normal brown color. "The Power allows us to do anything we want with it. But it comes at a high price."

He sat back down in the chair, resting his chin on his hands before he looked at me again. "My father and Reid's father have both fallen to the Power. See, when we Use…it becomes an addiction. The more we Use, the more addicted we become. Well, my father and Reid's were completely addicted. The downside to the Power is the more you use, the more it takes away your life." He looked past me at Reid. "Like it did to our fathers," He murmured softly.

I looked up at Reid, who was resting his head in his hand, the other still tightly wound around my waist. "He's right. And you know the sad part?" He shook his head, laughing humorlessly. "I'm practically addicted myself. The one thing I got from dear old dad was the addiction,"

I bit my lip nervously, looking back at Caleb. He shrugged, running a hand down his face. "You're…trying to stop Using, aren't you?" I asked Reid quietly.

He nodded, looking up at me for the first time since Caleb had begun. "We've all pretty much stopped Using after last fall. See, the fifth bloodlines supposedly was ended at Salem. But that man, the one who was killed off, came as an incubus in a woman's dreams, impregnating her and secretly continuing the fifth bloodline."

Ty shook his head, sighing. "Well, our dear old brother visited last fall. Caleb…well, Cale said he killed him off."

All eyes were on Caleb now, who laughed once, humorlessly. "I said I thought he was dead. The firemen didn't find a body so all of us assumed that he was dead."

"Well, he's not, is he?" Reid glared at his oldest brother. "Because if he was, I wouldn't have gotten that damn feeling."

Caleb stood, glaring at Reid, hands clenching into fists. "Dammit, Reid! I fought him off by myself last year! My father willed me his Power to finish Chase off! Is that not good enough for you?"

Reid slid me off his lap, storming to his feet. "No, it's not! Because now Chase knows we have a new weakness. He'll come after the twins, just like he went after Sarah and Kate. So don't you _dare _start getting hostile with me because your girlfriend isn't the one who's in danger here!" Reid stormed up the stairs, going to his room, I supposed.

I looked at the other three boys before I stood. "I'll go talk to him." I started to walk towards the stairs before I stopped, turning to them. "And yes, I believe every word you guys have said."

I turned and headed up the stairs, towards the door at the end of the hall that had been slammed shut. I touched the knob gently before stepping inside, shutting the door behind me.

Reid stood by the window in the darkness. It was pouring rain outside, the sky black as night and the only light came from the random lightning flashes that shattered the sky. I took slow little steps to him before I laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

He took my waist in his hands, pulling me to stand between him in the window. I gasped softly as he pressed his entire body against mine, his nose skimming around my jaw. I let out a shaky breath, holding my hands on his chest.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, understand?" He whispered against the skin of my neck, caressing it with his lips.

I nodded, pressing my face into his shoulder. "I believe you guys, I really do. Just…is this Chase boy after me?"

Reid pulled back, a broken look in his eyes before he nodded. "I think he is. He'll use anything to get back at us and he knows now that Ty and I have you and Lyn. He'll use you guys against your will against us."

I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat, looking down before I buried my face in his chest. "W-what does this mean?"

Reid shrugged, taking one hand off my waist to run it through his hair. "I don't know, baby." He whispered, pressing his face into my hair. "I just know that I'm not letting a single thing happen to you."

I nodded, burying my face into his neck and he held me there, keeping his promise to keep me safe.

* * *

Later that night, Ty had left to pick my sister up from school to bring her here so he and the other boys could explain what was going on. I stretched out on Reid's bed, watching him as he stared out the window. He had insisted that I'd try and go to sleep but after today's events, sleep seemed impossible.

I looked up from the bed to him, jolting a little when his eyes were locked on mine. The corner of his lips tilted up in a small smile before he stood, walking over to me and kneeling beside the bed. "Why aren't you asleep, angel?" He whispered, brushing the hair away from my forehead.

I shrugged, sitting up on my elbows so I was eye-level with him. "That seems a bit impossible, Reid. I'm still worried sick about the boys, about you—"

The finger he placed on my lips silenced me and I smiled against his finger. "Baby, don't worry about me. I Ascended this past spring so I'll be just as strong as the others. We've all Ascended so we'll be fine,"

"What's Ascending?" I asked.

"When we turn 18, we gain our full Powers. That's when the bigger chance for addiction sets in. After the Chase thing last year, I reigned in on my Power. I didn't use on Abbott at Nicky's like I usually did and I didn't pick fights with Caleb." He smiled a little sadly. "I wanted to live past forty, unlike my pop."

I reached up, laying my hand on his cheek, rubbing the skin with my thumb. "I'm really sorry about your father, Reid." I whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

He shook his head, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I'm sorry about him, too, baby." He stood, running his hands through his hair. "Do you want me to lay here with you?"

I nodded; thankful the darkness hid the soft blush that filled my cheeks. He slid into the bed behind me; his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me flush against him. I had taken off the school jacket hours ago, left only in the skirt and white blouse. Reid had changed into jeans and a white tank top earlier. He moved my hair to the side like he usually did, pressing his lips against my neck.

"Feel free to go asleep, angel." He breathed against my skin, sending shivers down my spin.

As if that was humanly possible! Instead of the Chase thing now pressed in my mind, I had my insanely gorgeous god teasing me! Good Lord.

I bit my lip, whispering breathlessly. "I believe that…won't be able to happen."

He chuckled behind my ear before he nipped at it with his lips. "And why's that, angel?"

I let out a little whimper, biting my lip harder. "T-take a look in a mirror," I whispered. "You'll have your answer then,"

He chuckled darkly. "Alright, I'll stop. You really need your sleep," He used his hand to gently tilt my chin toward him. "Tomorrow, we'll take you girls back to school but you might wanna pack some clothes. You girls will be staying here for a little bit,"

I nodded, looking into his eyes before I pressed my lips to his, earning a soft moan from him. One of his hands snaked around my waist, pulling me so I was now facing him. He hovered over me, deepening the kiss almost instantly.

I moaned softly, reaching up to hold his face in my hands. He growled softly, kissing me back before I felt his tongue skim over my bottom lip. I let out a little moan and he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"Baby, we better stop now if either of us wanna sleep tonight." He grinned a little darkly, causing me to blush deeply, kissing him once on the lips before he rolled over to lay behind me. I rolled over onto my side, burying my face in his neck and he pressed his lips to my forehead once before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

The following morning, I woke up to Reid snoring lightly beside me. A soft giggle escaped my lips before I kissed his forehead softly while he slept. I slid out of bed and headed downstairs, running a hand through my hair. I heard voices from the kitchen, where I found my sister with the other Sons of Ipswich.

"Reid still asleep?" Pogue asked, leaning against the far counter.

I nodded, smiling softly before I looked at my sister. She was tucked under the arm of the youngest Son, blushing and smiling at me. "How're you taking all of this, big sis?" I asked, jumping up to sit on the counter.

She grinned. "I find it quite intriguing actually. Like we're living a movie or something,"

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Well, this movie's not gonna be a hit." He grinned and I laughed. I grabbed one of the muffins sitting on the counter before I headed back up the stairs to Reid's room.

He was still sprawled out on the bed, snoring softly and I couldn't help the smile that came over me. I sat in one of the little chairs in the corner of his massive room, across from the fireplace and ate my muffin silently.

I ran the past twenty-four over in my head.

I was one hundred percent positive that there had been no one else in that parking lot besides Reid and I but I trusted him completely. If he'd felt that something was wrong, then something must've been wrong.

"Baby?" A sleepy yet husky voice broke my reverie and I looked up to see Reid looking sleepily up at me.

I smiled sweetly, walking over to him and kissing his head. "Good morning," I whispered.

His face broke out into a smile before his arm wound around my waist, pulling me onto the bed with him and I let out a little gasp of surprise when he rolled over so that I was pinned under him. The grin he was giving me was incredibly sexy but it sent my stomach plunging off a cliff. "Indeed it is. To wake up and see this angel/goddess sitting in my room. Hell yeah it's a good morning,"

I blushed and he quickly pecked the tip of my nose before he rolled back over to lay by my side, his arms still holding me around my waist. He kissed my temple before sighing. "How'd you sleep, baby?" He whispers, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Good, I suppose. Besides the obvious reasons…" I bit my lip, looking up at the ceiling.

He turned my face towards his, holding my chin like I was as fragile as a champagne class. "I swear to you, Aiden Jaspers, that I will do _everything _I can do to keep you safe from Chase. He will not touch a hair on your gorgeous body; that's only a job that I have the complete honor of having." That wolf grin returned to his face and I smiled, resting my forehead against his. "You're _my _angel, _my_ girlfriend, _my _Aiden. I'll murder him just for showing his ugly ass back in this town."

I rolled my eyes, blushing at the way he had said "_my _Aiden." I covered his lips with my hand before I whispered. "So I'm _your _Aiden?"

A slow grin appeared on his face, one of his hands reaching up to tangle in my hair before pulling my face closer to his. "You're mine, baby." He breathed against my lips, sending my heart into a plunge towards my stomach.

I, Aiden Demetria Jaspers, was Reid Garwin's.

* * *

_**Author's Note: …I'm a horrible person, I know. But I believe I have a good excuse. On New Year's Day, my 6 year old German Sheppard/Collie mix's hip began to go out and for a week, I wasn't able to sleep and I had to literally drag myself to school. I tried to sit down at my computer and write but I just didn't have the heart. Now, she's on joint meds and muscle pills to strength her hips so she can live longer :) YAY! Now, I'm back to my one and only true love: writing. I plan on working on this story, plus my **__**Daughters of Salem**__** rewrite, working one some awesome Covenant one-shots, and some of my other fics that you should check out if you want :) R & R please :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Meaning of Beauty_

Chapter Six

_Reid_

My chin rested on my hands, which were latched together on the table. Caleb sat across from me, with Baby Boy to my left and Pogue to my right. The girls stood against the wall behind Caleb, whispering to each other and glancing at us worriedly. My eyes kept flashing up from the wooden table to Aiden whispering to her sister. Her eyes would glance at me every now and then, her lips tilting up in a sad smile when our eyes locked, before she'd look back at her sister. I knew she was worried but she didn't have anything to be scared of. We'd faced Chase before (and yes, failed, but that was almost year ago when only Caleb had Ascended).

"Well, I don't really think we can wait till Tyler Ascends. Hell, Chase might not even wait that long." Pogue said to Caleb, who was in a similar position to me but his elbows rested on the table.

He sighed, looking from Pogue to me then Baby Boy. "I hate to say it but I agree with him, guys. Pogue and I are going to have to go after him. With our Powers combined, we'll have a better chance than just me facing him on my own."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "So you're saying that Ty and I are going to have to sit this out…_again_? I've got my Powers and Ty does pretty damn well with his."

Aiden walked around the table, stopping beside me to put her hands on my shoulders. "Reid, they know what they're doing." She whispered, her hands massaging my shoulders soothingly. "If they think it's best that you two sit this out, listen to them."

Tyler shook his head, sighing. "I don't know, man. I mean, Reid's got his Powers in July and I get mine in a week. What if Chase does wait that long? There's no way he can win with the four of us already facing our Ascension."

I nodded, looking from him to Caleb. "Seriously, Cale. Let us help. He tried to go after the twins-one of which being _my _girl. That's enough to make me wanna rip his head off his shoulders. But after all the shit he put us through last year, this only adds fuel to the fire."

Caleb closed his eyes, sucking in a breath before he'd begin going on one of his many "I know what I'm doing" speeches before Aiden spoke up.

"Look, I'm not entirely sure what happened last fall but I do know that I'm not willing to put any of you out there just to save me. I'm sure Lyn agrees," She whispered, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"No, Aiden, you two are worth it. Caleb and I went through the same thing with Sarah and Kate and now Baby Boy and Reid are feeling what we did. You two are the only reasons they're willing to fight. They might say that they're fighting for the families but deep down, they're fighting for their girls. Selfish as it may sound, it's exactly what went through my head." Pogue said, looking from Aiden to Lyn.

There was an odd silence that fell over the table and I realized that Pogue was right. Both Baby Boy and I were focused on wanting to kill Chase just so the girls would be safe again.

"You boys cannot go out there," Lyn spoke up finally. "The lot of ya will be running out like raging bulls with blood on the mind, not even thinking about protecting yourselves. I know you must be itching to get out of here and go after this Chase fellow but you'd only be throwing yourselves out there for him to get you."

"She's exactly right and you all know it." Aiden said, her usually soft voice in such a stern tone that I had to turn around and look at her to make sure that it was still my Aiden talking. Sure enough, those blue eyes, legs, lips, and insanely hot accent couldn't belong to anyone else. Well, beside Lyn but that was beside the point.

"I agree with the girls, I guess. We have to wait and see if it really is Chase and if he's even going to bother with us." Caleb sighed, looking at the girls.

I stood, turning to Aiden so I could wrap my arms around his waist tightly. "Way to make my mind up for me," I muttered into her hair, kissing it gently.

She smiled against my cheek. "I'm trying to keep you boys alive. I think that should be the major thing here."

I shook my head, groaning against her neck now. "No, you two definitely matter the most."

"Goddammit, Reid, if you're gonna throw against the wall do it in your own room." Pogue muttered and I unlatched myself from my girlfriend. I'd forgotten the boys and Lyn were still there.

"My bad," I said, rubbing the back of my neck before taking Aiden's hand. "So are we seriously gonna stayed hauled up in here or are we going back to school tomorrow?"

"Well it is Friday," Caleb sighed, checking the time on his phone. "We could always go to Nicky's then head back to school on Monday like nothing happened. We'll just have to keep our eyes open."

* * *

_Aiden_

One of his arms were wound tightly around my waist while the other held up the pool cue, his ice blue eyes trained on the pool table we were standing beside as Ty took his shot. Aaron Abbott and a few of his goonies had shown up about twenty minutes before to harass Reid and Tyler into a game. As I'd presumed, our boys were showing Aaron how pool was really played.

"So, new girls, the 'Babies of Ipswich' already snag you up?" Aaron looked over Lyn, who was standing beside Tyler, arms crossed. Then his ice blue eyes-so hideous compared to Reid's beautiful blue ones-scanned over me. I whined a little, turning into to Reid, my head fitting into the crook of his neck.

"Mind keeping your beady eyes off my girlfriend?" Reid growled at him, maneuvering the cue so he could wrap both arms around me.

I heard Tyler laugh and Lyn snicker. I could only imagine the look on Aaron's face at that moment.

"How about we play for her then?" Aaron's voice snarled.

The silence that fell over the table then was so frightening, I knew that there must've been the scariest look on Reid's face at that moment.

"You must be dumber than I thought, Abbott, if you _think_—" Reid slammed a fist down on the table before handing me over to Tyler so I would be out of the way. "That I'd actually bet my girl."

My heart was thudding in my chest at that moment as I watched wide-eyed from the sidelines at that fight that was surely about to begin. From the short time I'd been with him, I already had seen a taste of Reid's temper and I was sure to see all of it be released yet again because of me.

"Reid, please." I begged, grabbing for one of his arms but Tyler held me back, shaking his head. The look in his eyes clearly said "Just let what happens happen."

"Turning down a bet, Garwin? That sure don't sound like you. Maybe it's because this…_sleep buddy_—" Reid snarled. "—means something to you."

"Don't you _frickin'_ call her that!" Reid growled. Of course he didn't say "frickin'" but I prefer not to use some of his choice words.

Aaron threw down his pool cue, his eyes fuming. "Why don't we take this outside, Garwin? Mama Danvers isn't here to stop us!"

"Gladly." Reid muttered, leaning up from the table as Aaron and his boys headed for the door at the back. He turned towards Ty before stopping when he saw the look on my face.

I'm sure I looked terrified, like a deer in headlights, but I didn't care. He was seriously about to get into a fight with Aaron Abbott over _me_. I wasn't worth the trouble with Chase, let alone some jerk boy that went to Spenser.

"Aiden, you wait here with Lyn and the others. Baby Boy, come with me." Reid said to his best friend before he leaned down to kiss me, his lips almost crushing mine with such force that I could practically feel them bruising.

"Reid—" I started but he shook his head, cutting me off.

"Baby, I'm a little less than in a good mood right now. Beating Abbott to hell and back will let me blow off some steam." He whispered, his lips brushing my ear as his husky voice spoke.

If it wasn't for the current situation, I would've gotten goosebumps just from his voice. But the whole situation was driving me insane and I felt as if my head was being slammed into a wall again and again.

"Please." I whispered, so low I almost thought he hadn't heard me.

He sighed, his eyes closing for a moment before his lips brushed mine softly. Then he and Tyler were gone.

"_Do ghrà_—" Lyn began cursing in Irish to herself before she grabbed my arm, leading me toward the table behind the dance floor.

Caleb and Pogue looked at my twin as she stormed up and they both muttered "Reid" at the same time.

"Some girly looking boy was picking on Aiden and Reid pulled them all out into the alley! Girl, your boy is completely mad!" Lyn looked at me as we followed Caleb and Pogue towards the door our boys had disappeared through.

There were a few steps before the ground, where Reid stood with Tyler. About ten feet in front of them was Aaron and his boys, looking ready for a fight they thought they could win since our boys were easily outnumbered.

"Reid! Tyler!" Caleb growled, stepping up beside them with Pogue on the other side. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Aw, look. Mama Bear did show up," Bordy, Aaron's right-hand man, smirked.

"You know what, Simpson—" Tyler began to step forward put Pogue put a big hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Hey!" A voice behind us caused Lyn and I to jump before we all turned. Nicky, the baldheaded man that owned the bar was standing there with a baseball bat. "Take it somewhere else, ladies. Abbott, I'm tired of you stirring shit around here. I see your face in this alley with the Sons one more time, I'm callin' the cops on your ass."

Aaron snorted before he smirked. "Sure thing, Nicky." On his way past the boys, he slammed shoulders with Reid, who began to spin around to punch him but I caught his arm.

"No," I whispered, my eyes locking with his and he froze a little before lowering his arm, nodding. His arms snaked around my waist and I buried my face in his neck, feeling completely exhausted.

When the door slammed, Caleb began ranting.

"With everything going on right now, you two are _still _worried about Abbott. When will you two learn that there are more important things than picking fights over a damned game of pool?" The eldest Son looked beyond irritated and his deep voice sounded clenched through his teeth.

"He started after Aiden! That's one too many bastards right now that need to be heading towards my girl!" Reid shot back, his arms tightening around me.

Caleb sighed and I could imagine him running his hands down his face. "Look, I get it you two are on edge. Maybe Nicky's was a bad idea. But you still need to watch your actions for those two." I knew he was motioning towards Lyn and I. "Because if you two screw up, the girls will be left to suffer for it."

Reid exhaled against the crown of my head, kissing it gently. "Alright, fine. Let's just get the hell outta here."

* * *

_Reid_

Aiden was curled up in my lap as we listened to the thunder outside. The storm had hit not too long after we got back to my place from Nicky's and we'd been hauled up in my room ever since. Tyler and Lyn were in the spare bedrooms while Pogue and Caleb went to their homes to get some sleep. I think it was the best thing the four of us could've done for ourselves but I couldn't think of anything else besides Aiden and Chase. So sleep was completely out of the question for me.

"Do you really think this Chase is really back?" Aiden whispered against my neck.

I tightened my arms around her, leaning my head on hers. "Well I know it wasn't any of the guys in the parking lot that day, so yeah I think he is. See, he likes messing with our heads, using little mind tricks to piss us off before getting all theatrical." I sighed, kissing her temple before I thought back to the last time I'd seen him. How he acted all buddy-buddy after causing Caleb's head to slam against the pool wall.

Aiden yawned a little and I maneuvered us so she was lying down and I was lying beside her, my arms still wound around her waist. I kissed her forehead gently.

"You really should get some sleep," I whispered.

She shrugged, her eyes looking up from the chain I wore around my neck to my eyes. "I don't think I can. Tyler told Lyn and I about how…Chase can get himself into our dreams and well…I've been afraid of sleeping ever since."

_Dammit! _I'd completely forgotten about how he could get into your head-literally-and harm you in the dream world while it actually hurt you in reality. "Damn," I muttered, pressing her face against my neck as I held her as close as I could.

Aiden snuggled as close to me as she could, sniffling a little. "I'm scared, Reid." Her voice came out muffled and the wetness against my cheek let me know she was crying.

"Oh, babe." I whispered, pulling away so I could look down at her face. I cradled it in my hands like it was the most fragile thing in the world and to me, it was. "Don't be. Your sister and you are gonna be perfectly safe. Lyn's got Tyler and Pogue and Caleb are gonna make sure that he doesn't get near any of us. I'm not going to let _anything _happen to you, angel. I promise."

She sniffled again, nodding tiredly.

"Look, try and go to sleep and I'll be here the whole night, watching over you. If I feel any sort of Power, I'll stop it immediately, ok?" I murmured, rubbing circles on her cheeks with my thumbs.

She nodded again, tilting her face up towards mine so she could kiss me once before she snuggled closer to my chest. I held my Aiden there, making sure I stayed awake for as long as humanly possible before I figured I was in the clear before I went to sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** *dodges tomatoes being thrown at me* I'M HORRIBLE I KNOW! *drones on onto the same AN apology I put in every story* I've been busy yet again for the past few weeks with band. From a trip to Atlanta to Concert Festival, band's back to taking up EVER-Y-THANG! But I'm sorta okay with that :D Any who, figured I'd work on my stories again this weekend since I'm doing nothing. :)**_


End file.
